Time Passed
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: First part to a series full of drama. Junior's left, and Kris is left with his horrible remnents of a relationship that almost-was. Matt lives with a whole other kind of anger and resentment.
1. A Drive

He got in his car and drove, not completely aware of what he was doing. Before he knew it, he was at Raintree. Haven't seen this place in a while, he thought. He stopped his car and sat there for a few moments, looking around. He hadn't been there in 8 years, yet it hadn't changed as much as he would have thought. Everything was much the same, except for the fact that the trailer was gone.

He'd heard she'd moved in with them. He'd heard she was their new family. Everything had changed. He'd missed so much, too much. Made too many mistakes. He pulled in and parked his car, getting out and walking up to the door. He stood there for a moment, watching their nice little family dinner. She was missing, however. He wondered if she'd left. Or maybe, even though the thought sickened him, she'd gone out on a date.

He hadn't moved on, couldn't move on. The way he felt about her was too strong. It was something he would never get over. He believed he was destined to be a loner, forever unfortunately. Maybe she'd moved in the last few years.

Ever since the fallout, everything had gone astray. He'd left without telling anyone. The hurt was too bad. Too bad for him to handle. Seeing her, seeing her happy without him, just made it so much worse. He was sad, and he couldn't move past this rut he was in. Eight years. Eight long years he had been in the same place.

He moved quickly as he saw someone come to the door. He fell back into the shadows, making sure not to be seen. He was sure he'd hurt her. He'd done the exact thing he had never wanted to do. Hurt her and left her, making her feel much like he did now. Cold and alone, like a stray dog.

Too much time had passed. He couldn't apologize, it wouldn't be enough. Nothing he ever did would be enough. He'd wrecked everything. Everything he thought would work out didn't. Every possible thing went wrong. He had hurt her and himself. God, he'd hurt himself more than ever. He was in a self-destructive pattern. First, shutting her out and leaving everyone, now refusing to move on. It was a miracle he was still alive. He should have died from a broken heart.

He skulked back to his car, dragging his feet. He had been seeing a therapist, but stopped recently. Maybe I should go back, he thought. It might help. He sat back down in the seat of his car and stared into space, thinking of life. Of his life. He distraught state of being. His once beautiful life, ruined by him and only him. He put his head down on the staring wheel and cried.

He hadn't cried since he had been forced to leave. But now, these tears, ones that had been held in for eight years and counting, streamed freely, making him feel lighter. He felt as if he could move on, even if that feeling left as soon as it had come. He continued to cry, hurting, hurting, inside and outside. The hurt became too much for him to handle sitting still, so he drove off into the sunset, leaving behind everything he had ever wished for. Leaving behind his love, his life. Leaving behind his soul.

**A/N: I KNOW DEPRESSING! Ok, I wanna see what you guys think. Who is it I wonder? Honestly I kind of bounced back and forth a little. I wonder who will guess correctly... I know who it is... and it may not be who you think it is... ;). Anyway, please guess. I was feeling depressed, that's why the sudden change in story lines. I think it something new and different. And I liked it. I kinda just spit it out... lol.**


	2. REVIEW REWARDS

okay, so something i just thought of. If more than three people guess who this story is about correctly, i will make another one. Kind of like a sequel oneshot! just an idea. dont like it, tell me plz

--BookCaseGirl


	3. SEQUEL

**A/N: Okay, there have been a lot of great guesses so, I'll post the next chapter. I'm not saying any of you were right yet, I'm not the type to spoil surprises! So I'll post the next chapter around six or so. I plan on writing the story BY HAND on a bus ride today. (We're going to the Wisconsin Dells for a school trip and its two hours). So I'll post the sequel soon... **

**--BookCaseGirl**


	4. A Dream

"_Matt, can you leave us be for a little while? I really need to talk to Junior," Kris said, giving Matt a look that said, you better go away or else._

"_Yeah, sure, no problem. You guys take all the time you need," Matt told them gesturing as he walked away. They'd just told him and he'd been furious, but Matt thought maybe Kris would be able to help Junior much more than he could at this particular moment. He walked into the barn and watched them walk over to her trailer to talk._

"_Kris, I'm not exactly sure I want to talk about this with you, right now. I mean, I'm pretty much the last person to find out about this aren't I? Matt didn't tell me, you didn't tell me, neither did anyone else. I just- I can't-" Junior was cut off._

"_Junior, you and I need to talk about this. If we don't things are just going to get more and more weird, and I don't want that," Kris said as they sat down at the table in her trailer, across from one-another._

"_Okay, fine. So, were you happy with me?" Junior asked with a pathetically sad-looking face._

"_Yes, absolutely, Junior. Some of my happiest moments of life were with you," Kris told him honestly, looking up into his eyes._

"_Are you happy with our current state of relationship?" Junior asked her in the same voice as before._

"_No, Junior. I'm not because things are starting to get weird. And I don't want them to be weird because I lo-" Kris stopped and her eyes got wide. She just said something that even she herself never knew. Something that had briefly crossed her mind once in a blue moon, but that she had never given a moment's thought to._

"_Were you just about to say you love me?" Junior asked with a sensitive sparkle in his eye._

"_I-" whatever Kris was about to say didn't matter, because in two seconds flat Junior had launched across the table at her, attacking her with his lips. They both got up and he pinned her against the counter, his tongue searching her mouth. She moaned and pulled up his shirt, revealing a broad tan chest that she hadn't seen in months. She longed to touch it, so she yanked the shirt off of him and caressed his chest, running her finger-nails in circles, reveling in how soft his skin was._

_He broke away from her and looked down at her hands, which were circling around on his chest, making him crazy. He lifted up her shirt hungrily and threw it somewhere near his on the floor of the trailer. He backed her towards her bed and pushed her down, laying on top of her. Her fingers entwined in his hair, feeling the softness and spikiness that she had longed to touch for so long._

_He began to kiss her neck slowly, teasingly. She grabbed his head and brought it back to her lips. As he entered her she thought of what would happen following this moment. Soon, pleasure swallowed her and they fell back on the pillows with unsteady breathing. Junior curled his body to fit hers, and kissed the back of her head, smoothing her hair._

"_Hey, Kris?" Junior asked her, just above a whisper._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I know this is kinda bad timing, but I was wondering if this meant you were- well that you were going to break up with Matt?" Junior asked her softly._

"_Yeah, I will. Soon, I promise," Kris told him, turning to him._

Kris awoke breathing hard and in a cold sweat. She threw her covers off of her and went into the kitchen to get some water. He had left nearly two weeks ago with no warning, and she never even got a chance to tell him about their child.

He was upset about Matt, and how she hadn't broken up with him. She got that from the looks he'd given her prior to the fallout. She had been having this dream ever since them, it being a constant reminder of how she had lied to him, hurt him. How she had broken her heart.


	5. Hurt

He couldn't take it anymore. He'd been there for only an hour and a half and their constant cuddling was getting on his nerves. He hated to be the one to break them up, but she had told him that she would. She'd promised him.

He cast a glance in their direction and slammed back his fifth shot of the afternoon. He'd had enough. He stomped out, like a spoiled rich kid, and shot a glare that could burn a five foot block of ice straight at Kris. She saw him, and had sadness in her eyes as he left.

She just didn't want to hurt him. As much as she loved Junior, and she was sure of that now, she just couldn't hurt Matt. It was becoming more and more difficult to break up with him. Breaking up with him would mean having to tell him the truth, having to tell him how hurtful she'd been. How much she had thrown his heart away without a second thought.

She knew she would have to soon, before she lost Junior. If she lost him, she lost her heart. She lost her sense of self, sense of being. She lost her rock. She lost almost everything if Junior wasn't there. It had been a little over a week, and from that glare Junior shot her, he was getting impatient with the pending breakup.

He sped off on the road down to his house. He swore that soon she would pretend what had happened between them hadn't happened, that it was a mistake. He wasn't letting her do that. He couldn't promise that he would forgive her this time. He couldn't promise that because he saw it in her eyes. He saw in her eyes the thing that had been burning in his soul ever since the first day he saw her. He saw determination and love and want. He could tell that she wanted it just as much as he did. He could tell that she wasn't lying when she had almost let that four-letter word slip out.

He would give her two weeks. Two weeks before he left. If she hadn't broken up with him yet, then he was gone. He would go wherever without a care in the world. He would get a new identity, become someone entirely different. Perhaps a loner. But, if she took no action, he would leave. He'd made the decision without telling anyone.

He packed a bag when he got home and drained his savings account. He put the cash in a safe and went to bed. It was only 7:00, but he needed the rest. He needed to sleep this terrible day away. He needed to forget for a while. Drift off.

There was a party today. She'd said she would do it today, and she was getting more and more nervous with every passing second. It had been a week since Junior had walked out angrily at the club, and she really didn't want a repeat. She didn't know what it would bring this time. She couldn't predict what Junior would do.

She was beginning to doubt that she could ever hurt Matt. She couldn't break up with him, wouldn't. She would have to avoid Junior at all costs today, so he wouldn't be a constant reminder of the current task at hand.

Her dress pooled around her ankles, swishing softly across her skin. Matt's arm was around her as another picture was taken. She was hoping that her stomach wasn't bulging yet. She had been late last week and went to the doctor. He had told her she was pregnant, but she wouldn't be able to know exactly when the conceiving had taken place for a few weeks yet.

Maybe that could be a reason to break up with Matt, Kris thought. I could lie and tell him it's Junior's. No I couldn't do that to him. Oh, god, what if it _is_ Junior's, though? Kris thought again. Well, he'd be happy, but Matt, I don't know what he'd do. It wouldn't be good though.

"Over here, Kris!" shouted one of the photographers, and Kris gave them her patented straight smile, meaning she didn't want to smile at the moment, but she would anyway.

Matt dragged her away to the bar and she sat down next to him. In a flash she saw Junior, but he disappeared as soon as he came. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw anger in that flash of a moment.

He was leaving. He wouldn't let her lead him on anymore, couldn't do this to himself. He would leave tonight, as soon as he'd settled everything at home.

He threw his last bag in the trunk and started the car. He drove off at an angry speed. He took a right onto the highway, going somewhere far away, the location of which he still didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't coming back, ever. It hurt too much.


	6. Found

"Oh. My. God," he said when he saw them. There. Together. It was real.

Kris lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at the man who stood in the doorway. She gasped when she saw who it was and pulled the covers up over her body. He felt him shift as he sat up in bed, his hands bracing himself behind him.

Kris was the first to speak, though. Only because she felt like she needed to.

"Junior. Ahh..." She lifted her head off the pillow, looking around the room in the bunkhouse. "How'd you get in here?" She ran her hands through her messed up hair.

"I went up to the house and asked Jean where Matt was. She said in here. I guess she didn't know what he was doing, though," Junior said, whipping his head to look at Matt and glaring.

"Look, man, I-"

"Forget it. I can't deal with this right now, so I'm just not going to," Junior said, raising his arms up and staring at the floor. He couldn't even look at them. It hurt too much.

"Junior, wait," Kris said, getting up with the sheets pulled around her. "Just- wait, wait!" She scrambled over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Kris, please," Junior said, his chest heaving up and down with each angry breath he took. "Just leave me alone," he said slowly, pulling his arm away from her grip.

Something in his voice made her stop. Made her think before doing anything more. She slunked back into the background, ignoring Matt, ignoring the things that were being said as Matt ran after Junior.

She felt herself fall to the ground, literally and figuratively. What had she done? Look at what she had caused. It was all her fault. She had wrecked a friendship. Wrecked a love.

Most of all, she had torn up her own heart. She knew being with Matt wasn't right, yet part of her wanted to rebel. Wanted to cause a fight. Everything between her and Junior had been so perfect, too perfect, for so long. Something inside of her snapped and she felt the need to wreck it.

Well, mission accomplished. She'd destroyed it. It wouldn't ever be again. Then why did she feel so bad about it?

A/N: Okay, weird chapter. Short chapter. I feel like I answered some questions, though. And I finally have an update! I'll have a new one before the days through! Maybe even two! (No rhyming intended, lol)


	7. Important Author's Note

Alright, everyone... because the last chapter was so confusing to people, I've decided it's time to bring this particular part of the series to an end. I hadn't updated in a really long time, and I just don't think it made much sense. So, if you have a big objection to this, let me know and I'll try and figure something else out. But I think that it's best right now for the previous chapter to be the last. I'll continue to write for the other parts, though. Again, sorry for confusing everyone!

--Abby


End file.
